According to a global survey of WHO, those who are genuinely healthy only account for 5%, those who suffer from diseases account for 20%, and those who are under sub-health status account for 75%. One-third of China's population is under sub-health status.
Additionally, according to the 6th Population Census issued by National Bureau of Statistics of China in 2010, the population who were 60 years old and above accounted for 13.26% of the overall national population (178 million), among which the population who were 65 years old and above accounted for 8.87% (119 million). With the development of social aging and improvement of living standards, there will be huge demand of healthcare products.
Since the development and application of tourmaline, it has drawn international attention, and the scope of the application has been gradually extended. At present, major products containing tourmaline include raw ore of various standards, powder of various granularities, various gels, skin care products, textiles containing tourmaline, reductive water and ceramics. The major effects are summarized as follows:
1. Therapeutic effects: Tourmaline products are conducive to curing anemia, psychentonia, autonomic nervous system disorder, edema, anaesthesia, postoperative wound healing, bruise, Burns, Meniere's syndrome, idiopathic dermatitis, Allergies, athlete's foot, dermatitis after mosquito bite, astriction, fear of cold, hyperidrosis, lumbago, cephalagra, dysmenorrhea, headache, arthralgia, scapulohumeral periarthritis, tennis elbow, wrist ache, courbature, sprain, rheumatalgia, flustered and exasperated, asthma, tinnitus, pollinosis, conjunctivitis, asthenopia, teary eyes, dizziness, etc.
2. Improvement of physical fitness and immunity: Tourmaline-containing products are advantageous in improvement of memory, attention focusing, reduction of possibility for catching cold, natural loss of body weight, enhancement of energy, relief of fatigue, promotion of diaphoresis, lipopenia, normal blood pressure and blood sugar, reduction of cholesterol, improvement of body softness, enhancement of explosive power, heightening of sleep quality, improvement of appetite, improvement of vitality, etc.
3. Cosmetic result: Tourmaline products are conducive to blackening of hair, increase of hair, improvement of hair glossiness, no tendency of witheredness, reduction of dandruff, diminishing of baldness, convenience of hair carding, improvement of hair quality; good adhesiveness of cosmetics, with diminishing dosage. Tourmaline products also have the effects of skin beautification and skin whitening, which can make skin smooth, freckle and aestates disappear, and can make skin become soft and elastic.
4. The effects on water: Tourmaline can improve water quality, eliminate the smell of chlorine in tap water and get rid of ozostomia when the treated water is used for gargle. It can replace astringent; fish will grow well in such kind of water; flowers can extend flowering period and refreshing time; water which is treated by tourmaline will enhance its cleaning efficiency, make the vessels more resistant to dirt formation and contamination and become easier for cleaning; it can save water and get rid of dirt when it is used for washing clothes.
5. The effects on air: Tourmaline is capable of purifying air and eliminating odor.
Currently, there are more than 80 countries in the world with the application of homeopathy. 41 of 42 European countries apply homeopathy. According to a statistics, ¾ of Europeans know about homeopathy, 29% of Europeans choose homeopathy, 39% of doctors in France apply homeopathy, which has become favorite therapy for Europeans. Drugs in homeopathy are manufactured by systematic dilutions and succussions. Traditionally dilution vessels for homeopathy are mainly neutral density glass, porcelain and stainless steel ware, so that in the process of dilution the materials for vessels will not be easily have chemical reaction with diluted drugs, but cannot strengthen successions and vitality of diluted drugs.
The drugs for homeopathy are manufactured by a series of systematic dilutions and succussions. Succussions refer to 100 times of forceful successions of diluted liquid which is placed into a glass bottle or porcelain or stainless steel ware. The methods of dilution include: 1) Decimal ratio dilution method; 2) Hahnemann's centesimal ratio dilution method; 3) Korsakoff's centesimal ratio dilution method; 4) 50 times of thousandth ratio dilution method.
In the theory of meridian system, any disease is caused by blocking of meridian system. The only way is to dredge meridian system from the root, so as to make the disease cured naturally. Although it is simple and feasible for independent massage, stimulation of acupuncture points and blocking of meridian system, there is a lack of professional auxiliary apparatus for dredging meridian system and improving habitus, thus this multipurpose health care apparatus is researched and developed.
In Chinese folk tradition, handy articles such as bian-stone, ancient copper coin, jade, spoon, wooden comb, toothpick, waste toothbrush, mulberry twig, ball-point pen, pencil or blow dryer are used as auxiliary apparatus for massage, scraping therapy and stimulating acupuncture points. This is the accumulation of civil wisdom, convenient and effective. But after all it is too simple, unprofessional with unitary effect.
Having existed in the market for quite a long time are combs that are normally used in scraping therapy and for stimulating acupuncture points such as bian-stone comb, wooden comb, horn comb and jade comb. Though their effects are genuine, there is no comb in the market which can excrete water carrying negative ions and can combine the mechanism of comb and unique properties of tourmaline in order to exert synergistic effects.
The most popular health care apparatus in the market via meridian points takes advantage of pulse stimulation to cause continuous convulsion and shaking to muscles. It lacks directional and specific health benefits. Its application method is unitary that users can only choose different stimulation frequency and strength. Long-term use and being accustomed to ultra-strong stimulation frequency will cause potential harms to nervous system.
In the market, there are many products via tapping on the meridian system such as health care ball, rolling massager, etc., but they are all unitary in function, in method of application, bulky in size and inconvenient to carry.
The vast majority of health care apparatus in the market only provides physical stimulus but neglects that temperature in fact is the key factor of bringing health. The causes of conditions in certain body parts are due to blocking of vital energy and blood circulation. The slow-down of blood flow (blood stagnation) will lead to a reduction in body temperature. If the meridian system of the affected body parts can be provided with warm and far infrared thermal radiation, it can make blood vessels dilate. In combination with massage, blood stasis can be dissipated, such that the meridian system can be unblocked and our body will be comfortable.
China's Utility Model Patent No. ZL200620067816.7 discloses a type of moxibustion massager but without the disclosure of what materials the massager is made of. It can only be seen from the figures that its structure is relatively complex, and moxa sticks or rolls need to be placed into a control tube followed by inserting the control tube into a tubular handle. Moxa sticks were burnt in the head of the moxibustion massager, where the head was covered with a moxibustion sheath. It can be seen that the space for oxygen supply and ash storage when moxa sticks are burnt is very small, leading to undesirable burning of moxa sticks. Also, the application of protrusion of the moxibustion sheath for massage will easily cause skin burn due to high temperature. In addition, efficacy of medicine and heat will be diffused all around the messager when the moxa sticks are burnt. Furthermore, ordinary consumers have difficulty in managing the distance between the massager and the affected parts such that the skin will easily get burnt if it is too close to the skin while there will be no effect if it is too far away from the skin. In comparison, the structure and application of the present invention are simple and easy-to-use. The burning chamber is configured to have sufficient space for oxygen supply and ash storage. Moreover, it has an additional property of emitting far infrared thermal radiation, and is designed with a fixed direction and distance, such that it is easy for ordinary consumers to use.
There has been no dilution vessel for homeopathy in prior art, which takes advantage of far infrared thermal radiation to create an absorption resonance space that can enhance oscillation of water molecules to make the medicine be well diluted and vitalized.
There has been no generator in prior art, which is portable and compact, and can make water be transformed into healthy drinking water with high wave energy, and can be used as thermos in winter time to provide heat to human body.
There has been no massager with functions of heating and emitting far infrared thermal radiation in prior art, which is portable and convenient for use in dysmenorrhea, so as to make meridian system unblocked again in certain body parts with restoration of vital energy and blood circulation, relieve pains naturally, and make body comfortable.
For initial stage or slight hemorrhoids prolapse, except exterior coating of Chinese patent medicine, the suggested therapy nowadays in western medicine is to soak anus with hot water after evening bath and exercise levator ani. As anus is covered by buttocks and close to reproductive organ, low water temperature has no effect while extremely high water temperature may burn reproductive organ and cause skin burn on buttocks with subcutaneous hemorrhage. Therefore, the effect of such therapy is not significant and it is at high risks. There has been no apparatus in the market and in prior art to cure and relieve hemorrhoids prolapse.
There has been no massager in prior art which has the functions of thermal therapy, emitting far infrared thermal radiation, and transmitting biomicrocurrent and negative ion.
There has been no massager in prior art which can induce a massage medium.
There has been no masturbation device for women in prior art which has the functions of emitting far infrared thermal radiation, transmitting biomicrocurrent and negative ion, providing warm and feeling of body temperature interacting with human microcurrent, and educing egg white analogous to semen.
There has been no moxibustion apparatus in prior art which has directional and specific distance design and the function of emitting far infrared thermal radiation.
There has been no high content negative ion sprayer in prior art which is portable, compact and convenient.
There has been no similar multi-purpose health care apparatus in the market and in prior art which integrates multiple functions and features including light weight and handy volume, portable, simple and practicable, economical and practical, being non-invasive, safe, electricity-free, flexible, without follow-up expenses and maintenance cost.